hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
STPCOC01
The Aventures Start In Space! Cure Astro Is Here! is the 1st episode of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures starring the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Summary Niku Serenity is a girl of the age of 12 who loves problem-solving. One day, she meets a girl named Vega who's actually an alien princess that is stranded on Earth. Serenity goes through so much trouble trying to find a solution to this problem... only to find a rocket on her favorite hill, more aliens, people who want to kill her, AND Pretty Cure?!?! Serenity grows emotionally and mentally through these rapid adventures, but they become nonstop when she transforms into a legendary Pretty Cure warrior herself. Cure Astro is born! Major Events * This episode marks the debut of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures. * The four original cures transform together for the first time in the series. * Niku Serenity transforms into Cure Astro for the first time. * This is also the first time Cure Astro uses Astro Meteor. * This episode also marks the debuts of Shinseichiri Vega, Kitsudeme, and Riku. Serenity's father Daichi, Serenity's mother Ayame, and Hisakawa Hoshiko make their debut via a cameo in this episode as well. * Serenity hears Fuwa's voice for the first time. Synopsis It starts off with Niku Serenity on her favorite hill as a breeze blows through. She looks shocked as suddenly a meteor comes hurling at the spot where she was sitting. She wakes up only to find out that it was just a dream. She heads outside on a hike through the woods, against the direct guidance from her butler, Riku. She bumps into a girl who she couldn't seem to understand. After figuring out the girl's name is Vega, Serenity is determined to find a way to understand the foreign girl. The next day, Serenity ventures out to her favorite spot, a hill nearby her home, again directly against her butler's orders, only to find that there was a broken rocket waiting there! She climbs the rocket to one of the many broken areas and attempts to fix it, only to be severely shocked by electricity. After a couple more attempts, she gives up on trying to fix the rocket for now and declares that the rocket might not want to be fixed. She notices four girls looking at her. One of them Serenity instantly recognizes as the owner of the rocket and sincerely apologizes for touching the rocket without permission. She gets to know the girls that seemed to hang out at that rocket and introduces Vega to them the following day. She later gains the knowledge that Lala, Prunce, and Vega are all aliens, and meets another alien by the name of Spegasus Pulalan Mofpit Prinsewink, aka Fuwa. Notraiders intrude on the happy moment and the four girls transform. Serenity and Vega are both shocked to see the sudden change. However, the Nottorei separate them and Prunce helps Vega escape while Serenity is left with Fuwa. Serenity fails to protect Fuwa and hates herself for failure, for before that day, Serenity had never known that word. She gives up on trying to fix the rocket, but has to keep protecting the young, fluffy, cute alien, Fuwa. A couple nights later, after failing to protect Fuwa yet again, Serenity brings herself before Fuwa and holds the young alien in her arms. She looks up at the moon a little while before breaking down, crying. She apologizes to the fluffy alien and cries her heart out. After the tears were shed, Serenity tells Fuwa that she had never cried before and that she had always kept her emotions a secret. In the morning, Serenity had a hard time bringing herself before the others, especially Fuwa, for she had embarrassed herself crying the night before. When she finally gained the courage to face them, she finds them fighting the Notraiders. Serenity quickly hides behind a tree, quite scared that she might get hurt or be seen. She regretted being there as she watched the Pretty Cure be overpowered by the enemy, which was commanded by Kitsudeme. Fuwa had no one to protect her, and the young alien looked just as scared as Serenity. Kitsudeme began to approach Fuwa, and the world around Serenity seemed to slow down as Fuwa called out to her. Serenity didn't even think once before she sprinted to Fuwa and protected her from Kitsudeme's grasp. Kitsudeme smirked and slyly told the girl that she couldn't do anything because she wasn't a Pretty Cure. She had already failed to protect Fuwa every other time, so why would this time be any different. He told Serenity to hand Fuwa over, but Serenity refused. She confessed that she had failed before and had let down Fuwa. But she confidently told the villain that she definitely would protect the young alien this time. She yelled that she'd give it her all, 110 percent! Fuwa summoned the Twinkle Book and a Star Color Pen and Star Color Pendant appeared before Serenity. Serenity didn't know what to do and was too shocked that she had the chance of becoming a Pretty Cure that she failed to move. Kitsudeme smirked once more as he took the opportunity to scratch Serenity across the face and ruin Fuwa's concentration on keeping the items generated. The two items vanish as Serenity fell backwards into a rock. Serenity didn't care about her injuries, however, just on protecting Fuwa. Kitsudeme kept hurting her, but Serenity didn't let him get close to Fuwa. The young alien generated the items again and encouraged Serenity to become a Pretty Cure. This time, Serenity nodded and accepted the items. She inserts the pen into the pendant and transforms while singing and dancing. Serenity finds herself in a new form when she finishes. She had become the legendary Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Astro! Serenity was amazed and thanked Fuwa before going into battle. She goes all out, brawling as if her life depended on it, and it did. She had finally knocked down enough Nottorei to earn herself a breather. She saw Kitsudeme and mimicked his signature smirk. She then uses the powerful attack, Astro Meteor, and gives the fox-like commander no other choice but to retreat. She detransforms as Fuwa flies into her arms, happy that Serenity was now a Pretty Cure. That night, Serenity was in her nightdress on a balcony outside her room. She looks up at the moon as a shooting star crosses the sky. Vega sees the star too, and wishes something silently. Another girl, Hisakawa Hoshiko, sees the star as well and is overjoyed. She quickly makes a wish and starts writing something down. It switches back to Serenity as she makes her wish. A wish that her mother and father would come home and remember her. As she makes a wish, it quickly shows memories of her parents, Daichi and Ayame. Serenity smiles as she looks up at the moon one last time. Characters Pretty Cures * Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star * Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky * Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil * Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene * Niku Serenity/Cure Astro Mascots * Fuwa * Prunce Villains * Kitsudeme * Nottorei Secondary Characters * Shinseichiri Vega * Fukui Riku * Hisakawa Hoshiko * Niku Daichi (memory only) * Niku Ayame (memory only) Trivia Gallery STPCOC01/Image GalleryCategory:Stub Category:Article Stubs Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Episodes